The Dauntless Train
by Aly15
Summary: the ups and downs of tris and tobias' relationship, and things might get a little steamy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It's been 2 days since everyone found out about me and Tobias, I saw Uriah and Zeke teasing Tobias about something the other day and I'm guessing it was about me. Today I am going with Tobias somewhere for a surprise, I'm not sure where he's taking me but I don't care, I will be with him that's what matters. He said to meet him at the tracks at 11.00pm, its only 8 o'clock now I can't wait another 3 hours, Tobias won't let me see him before I meet him at the tracks, I don't know why. I stayed with Christina the last 3 hours, talking about just girl stuff like nothing is wrong with the factions or our families. It was finally 11.00 I told Christina I had to go, she didn't mind. I went and got changed and I put my old Abnegation t-shirt on, plain, grey, there were hundreds exact copies of the same t-shirt, but it still meant the world to me, it was my fathers, I miss my father hell I miss my whole family but I can't think about that now, I have to see Tobias.

I walk across the roof; the ground crunching beneath my feet, all I can here is my heart I wanna know where we are going. Except I don't see Tobias, I look everywhere he could be, it's already 11.05. I can feel my heart in my throat. Finially I hear someone walking behind me; I turn around waiting to see those dark blue eyes gazing into mine. But I don't, it's not Tobias.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When I turn around Eric is standing behind me eyeing me from top to bottom, it makes me feel violated the way his eyes scour over me like a vulture waiting for something to eat. I abruptly ask why he is here, maybe that was too quick of a response, what if he thinks I'm scared, to late he's already rambling on about something I realized what he was saying as soon as he mentioned Tobias. He was talking about how he needed Tobias to help him with a project, and that worried me. "Explain to me what this project is" I say as calmly as I can, " oh nothing, just something I've been working on for awhile and I needed some help" his voice is almost a whisper "just tell me damn it!" I seethe through gritted teeth. He's inches away from me I'm shaking, I swear if he touches me in any possible way ill hurt him, I start analysing my surroundings for escape routes and weapons. But instead he just smiles and says "I'll guess you'll find out soon enough" and he walks away and out of sight. I can't put e everything together in my mind, what just happened? What did he mean ill find out? And once again Eric has me scared to death. 2 hours later I'm waiting for Tobias to come back to his apartment, finally he shows up "Tris? What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad to see you but what's wrong?" after a good couple minutes I manage say something "were you helping Eric with anything today? "Like what?" "You know like a project?" he stares at me dead in the eyes, it almost scares me when he does that, finally he says "yes. He asked me to help with something to do with the fear landscape, it's okay it nothing to worry about" he says in a soothing voice that I almost forget about why I asked him and his eyes go back to the deep blue sweet eyes. All I can say is oh okay, but the strange thing is he didn't ask why I was wondering, he's now just walking towards me, and he lifts me in his arms, tight. I almost melt in his arm and before I realize what's happening we are running up through the pit. Between breaths he says we are catching the train before it leaves, I wonder what's so important about getting on that train, and that we are going at 1am? We get to the tracks and start running I heave my body onto the train with some effort and as I watch Tobias he does it like its nothing, and we are just in time. I collapse into the train and lie down waiting to know where we are going but instead Tobias just lies down almost on top of me and kisses me. This kiss isn't like the rough deep desperate kisses, but the romantic, passionate kisses that I would always here other factions talking about, it reminds me of when he kissed me in the chasm, and he's almost a bit timid with his body language which I find unusual. We kiss passionately for the next few minutes, our hands wondering over each other, or at least mine are, I can now trace over his tattoos. I kiss him now with more passion than ever before, he is now on top of me, he's no longer timid but he's cautious like I will break any minute but I forget everything drag my hands over his spine as he wraps his arms underneath me towards the small of my back, which drives me crazy he plays with the hem of my shirt as we kiss and I tousle his hair. It's not just romantic anymore it's desperate, anxious, and rough. He leads his hands up to the piece of fabric which is supposed to be a bra but I don't even need it really, his hands play with the clasp and at the same time he's kissing my neck, I push him back a bit and he looks into my eyes and knows I don't want too. I can see a pleading in his eyes, which makes my heart ache, but he stops and for the next few minute we just lay there silent.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

We are still on the train when I wake up; Tobias is sitting on the edge of the train door staring into the darkness of our city. I get up and stand next to him, he doesn't say anything, and after a couple minutes of silence I playfully shove him. He doesn't react, but in a split second I'm sprawled out on the floor with him hovering over top of me, but he has a gun. I'm in complete shock and I can't move Tobias' legs are locked over me and so is one of his hands, I don't know what's wrong with him.

He starts throwing punches, and I think that it has to do with a stimulation. I keep screaming and he grabs me by the collar and dangles my body outside of the train and if he let go I would be dead underneath the tracks of the dauntless train.

"Tobias what's going on?" I shout at the top of my lungs.

No response.

I scream louder this time, still nothing.

Finally I calm down and just breathe, letting the air dance through my hair.

All of the sudden though I am thrown back inside the train gasping for air as Tobias crawls into the corner crying hysterically. I have no idea what just happened, I cautiously walk over towards him, he looks up at me, his eyes the deep blue eyes that are oh so familiar meet mine and they are pleading me for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry" he keeps repeating in a slow voice.

"What the hell was that Tobias?" I try not to scream.

"Tris, I have no idea, i-i couldn't control my thoughts or anything!" he's stuttering but he has calmed down a bit.

I knew it was to do with Eric somehow, but I didn't want to bring it up Tobias was too unstable right now. Instead we just lay there holding each other for probably another two hours.


End file.
